A Way Back Home
by Capw8543
Summary: When Artemis is thrown into a river, Wally goes after her. Follow the speedster and the archer as they make their way home to safety with a little help from Cheshire. Will these two make it or will they die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the DC Universes including YJ. This takes place before Auld Acquaintance. Thank you!**

The Team had just arrived at their mission destination. They were facing Sportsmaster and Cheshire again and this time it was to try to arrest the two. When they were first scooping out the area, Cheshire was nowhere to be found. They saw Sportsmaster, Claw, and Black Spider all watching the men load the supplies onto the truck.

'Link established.' M'gann informed everyone.

'Move out.' Aqualad said. He had given them their orders on the bio-ship, but things were quickly sent off track. Wally and Artemis were supposed to take on Black Spider, M'gann and Raquel were supposed to take on Claw, Kaldur and Conner were supposed to take Sportsmaster, and Robin and Zatanna were supposed to stop the truck from leaving. The henchmen, on Sportsmaster's orders, targeted Superboy and Aqualad. Sportsmaster then targeted Artemis and told Black Spider to go take care of Robin and Zatanna. The fighting began. At first Artemis and Wally were winning, but then the link was broken. Claw had gotten a lucky shot and knocked M'gann down. She wasn't unconscious at first, but then one of the henchmen who weren't already hurt or busy set a fire around her reining her unconscious.

"The link is down." Kid Flash told Artemis.

"I know." She growled and then let another arrow fly at her father. Sportsmaster was able to back the two up to a river. The flow was fast and if someone fell in, they were going to have a hard time getting out. Sportsmaster quickly turned the tables on Artemis and grabbed her by her neck.

"Traitors deserve death." He hissed at her. She was being choked so she slowly lost consciousness. Sportsmaster then chucked her into the river. Wally dove in right after her without thinking. The flow of the river was fast, but he couldn't see Artemis. He went under and found her drifting lower and lower. He swam down and down and down until he finally reached her. He pulled one of her arms around him and swam to the surface. He was out of breath and he couldn't tell if Artemis was breathing or not. All of a sudden rocks were visible in the water.

"Oh no." Wally mumbled as his body was sent into some rocks. Scorching pain filled his back and legs, but he tried holding onto Artemis. It was obvious that she had hit her head on the fall into the river. Wally grabbed a hold of a rock and pulled Artemis onto his back. Her arms hung over his shoulder and he began going rock to rock closer to the shore.

"Need some help?" a voice asked from above him. He looked up, but found there was nothing there. He adjusted Artemis on his back and shook his head.

"I'm going nuts." He laughed as he continued his attempt to get out of the water.

"You're not crazy, I'm just good at hiding." The voice laughed evilly. This time he recognized it.

"Cheshire." He growled. He should've known she'd be sent to torture them.

"Sorry to disappoint you Flash Boy, but I really am here to help." She said as a rope landed in the water in front of him. He took his chances and grabbed a hold of it. He quickly pulled Artemis in front of him so he could hold her and the rope and the same time. Slowly he could feel himself being pulled out. He could hear the grunts from Cheshire and another person. When he was finally on the shore he set Artemis down next to him. He quickly checked to make sure she was still alive. She had a pulse and she was breathing.

"Why help us?" Wally asked as he turned to Cheshire and Icicle Jr.

"I have my reasons. Take care of your girlfriend." Cheshire said as she and the walking popsicle disappeared.

"She's not my girlfriend." Wally mumbled to himself. He pulled Artemis farther from the water and propped her up against a tree. He knows she dropped her bow and arrows back where the Team was.

Wally kept thinking. He didn't know how the Team was going to find them, or how they were going to find the Team. Wally thankfully had several protein bars; he packed extra ever since Bialya. He quickly ate one and saved the rest. Artemis had a huge gash in her forehead and he was about to treat it when a first aid kit landed next to him. When he looked up Cheshire was sitting on the branch. She wanted something; Wally just couldn't figure it out.

"What? I'm not allowed to be nice?" Cheshire asked as she jumped down.

"I just didn't expect it." Wally told her as he opened the kit. After pulling Artemis' mask off, he quickly cleaned out the gash and then bandaged it up.

"You should probably wrap her ankle." Cheshire said and slowly pulled the blonde archers boot off.

"Why are you helping us?" Wally asked as she began wrapping Artemis' ankle. Once the cat was down she cleaned the scraps in Wally's back.

"I'm helping you because I want to." She told him.

"Well, thank you." Wally said as she finished.

"Don't thank me. Thank the person I don't want dead." Cheshire said. She quickly stuck a needle in Artemis' arm. It was clearly a sedation drug and Wally was too weak and too slow to stop the cat from giving it to Artemis before disappearing for good.

"She doesn't want Artemis dead." Wally realized. Now he was trying to figure out how to get home. He quickly tried both of their communicators, but neither of them worked. He then decided to call it a night. Wally knew he had a better chance of finding the Team in the daylight so he quickly collected some leaves to use as a pillow and let Artemis use his arms as one. He quickly drifted off to sleep with the blonde archer next to him.

**Let me know if I should continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will not be writing anymore disclaimers. Thanks for the favs and reviews!**

Wally woke up with a golden haired goddess next to him. She was asleep and then he remembered it was Artemis and she was probably still drugged. Wally sat up and put Artemis' head on the leaves. As he got up a pain shot up his leg. Wally limped as he headed for the stream. He quickly washed his face and then began his walk back. When Wally got back he found Artemis tossing and turning.

"Hey beautiful, wake up." Wally said gently shaking her.

"What? Wally? Where are we?" Artemis mumbled as she sat up with Wally's help.

"We sort of got separated from the group." Wally explained.

"How?" Artemis asked.

"Sportsmaster threw you in the river, I dove after you, and none of our communicators work." He told her.

"Oh, thanks." Artemis said.

"You're welcome." Wally said.

"Ugh, my head kills." Artemis told him.

"Yeah, not my fault." Wally laughed. Artemis sent him a glare.

"We should probably find a fresh water stream so we have a source of water." Artemis told him.

"What about that river?" Wally asked.

"How far is it?" Artemis asked.

"Not too far." Wally said.

"Is it freshwater?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know." Wally admitted. Artemis held her hand out for Wally to help her up, but instead, he just picked her up.

"You don't have to carry me." Artemis told him.

"There is something wrong with your ankle." Wally said. Artemis glanced down and realized her ankle was bandaged.

"Oh, thanks." She said.

"No problem." Wally said as he tried hiding his limp.

"What did you do to your leg?" Artemis asked.

"Just banged it up a little." Wally joked.

"You sure?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah." He said as they reached the slower paced river. Artemis dipped her hand in and took a sip.

"Freshwater." She declared.

"Good, I'm thirsty." Wally said as he took a drink.

"Me too." Artemis agreed. The two drank some water for a little before Wally realized he had two protein bars left.

"These are my last two, want one?" Wally asked.

"Thanks." Artemis said taking one. The two quickly ate.

"I'm still hungry." Wally informed the archer. She looked around real quickly.

"Grab me those sticks and some rocks." Artemis ordered Wally.

"Okay?" the confused speedster said as he collected the items as fast as he could with his limp. After gathering the stuff, Wally carried Artemis, who was carrying the supplies, back to their little camp. When they got back there was a little cable.

"Oh, that's perfect, where did you get that?" Artemis asked as she scooped it up from next to her.

"I don't remember." Wally lied. He knew Cheshire brought it.

"Oh, okay." Artemis said. Right away she began sharpening different rocks and an hour later she had several arrows and a bow.

"How did you do that?" Wally asked looking at the sharp tips.

"Practice." The blonde archer replied. To Wally's surprise she pulled herself to her feet next to a tree and grabbed the low hanging branch.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked as she swung herself onto the first branch and then continued climbing.

"I hope you like rabbit." Artemis said. Wally watched an arrow fly and disappear. Artemis shot two more and then started to fall out of the tree. Thankfully she didn't hit any branches on the way down. She was waiting to hit the ground, but it never came. Instead when she opened her eyes, she found green eyes staring back at her.

"You should be more careful." Wally laughed. The two realized how close they were and Artemis pulled away.

"We should go get the game I got us." Artemis said. Wally wrapped one of her arms around his neck and helped her walk.

"That's a perfect shot." Wally said as he pulled the arrow out of the rabbit's eye.

"I try." Artemis laughed as they retrieved the other two. Wally and Artemis sparked a fire and cooked the rabbits. They decided Wally would get two rabbits and Artemis would get one.

"So, what's your connection to Cheshire?" Wally decided to ask. Artemis began choking.

"Why would you ask that?" she asked pretending not to take interest.

"Well, she pulled us out of the river and when I asked why she said I should thank that person she didn't want dead." Wally explained.

"So she doesn't want you dead?" Artemis played dumb.

"No, she doesn't want you dead. The only question is why?" Wally told the archer. Artemis felt bad. Here Wally has practically been keeping her alive and she didn't trust him with a simple secret.

"Promise you won't freak if I tell you." Artemis regretted the words as soon as she left her mouth.

"I promise." Wally said. Artemis took a deep breath.

"Cheshire is my older sister." Artemis found herself confessing part of her secret to Wally.

"You're related to Cheshire?" Wally asked. Artemis nodded her head.

"Yeah, we have the same parents." Artemis laughed.

"What's wrong with that?" Wally asked.

"Well, aren't you going to accuse me of being the mole or a traitor or something?" Artemis asked.

"No, the only reason I'm upset is you didn't tell me sooner." Wally admitted.

"Okay, fine. My dad is Sportsmaster and I absolutely hate him." Artemis growled. She looked away from the speedster as a tear slid down her cheek. She angrily wiped it away. She thought she heard Wally walk away, but soon she found herself in his arms. Wally looked down at the girl he thought was indestructible and found why she was so guarded. He now felt bad for everything he had said to the blonde archer. Not too much later did he realize she was asleep. He gently laid her down on the leaf pillow. Wally walked over to the river and began to drink. Once he was done, he quickly headed back to the little camp site. Artemis' sleeping face was illuminated by the dim fire still burning. He noticed she was shivering and wrapped his arms around her. He moved her from the leaf pillow to his arm and placed his head on the crunchy pillow. Wally was looking at the stars and then he felt Artemis shift. She nuzzled her head into his chest and he wrapped the arm she had just been using as a pillow around her.

"You really are beautiful." Wally mumbled as he stared down at the blonde archer. He's tried so hard to hate the girl, but he just can't do it. She's beautiful, brave, and his spitfire. Wally West was falling for Artemis, and this time, he wasn't afraid to admit it.

**The next chapter will be about the Team and what they're doing. Comment and critique. Again, thanks for all the favs and reviews!**

**-Capw8543**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favs.**

The Team had searched and searched, but they couldn't find their two teammates.

"We have to get Miss Martian medical attention. Then we will come back with the League." Aqualad said. That's exactly what the Team did. Robin was obviously a mess along with Zatanna as their best friends were missing. Not that the rest of the Team wasn't already worried.

"Where are Kid Flash and Artemis?" Batman asked his protégé.

"I don't know. I tried tracing their communicators, but it didn't work." Robin admitted. It was Batman's turn to try as he quickly looked for their location, but he too came up empty handed.

"For now you are all to stay here in case the League of Shadows is aiming for the eight of you. This is the League's priority as of right now. I'll be going to the Watch Tower. Red Tornado, contact Red Arrow and have him stay with the Team." Batman said as he exited. Not too long after that did Red Arrow show up and Red Tornado leave.

"So, what happened?" Roy asked.

"Artemis and Wally are MIA." Robin explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Roy asked surprised.

"We were unable to find them after a mission." Kaldur finished for the Boy Wonder.

"Wally's missing? Then why aren't we out there right now looking for him?" Roy asked. He seemed to purposely skip over the fact Artemis was gone too.

"Hey, just because you don't like her doesn't mean she doesn't matter!" Zatanna yelled angrily.

"Yeah, I bet she's keeping Wally alive." Raquel agreed with Zatanna.

"I doubt that." Roy said.

"I don't. If their lost, Artemis is hunting the game for them to eat. If they're with the Shadows, she's the only chance he has." Robin informed Red Arrow in the most serious tone he's ever mustered.

"So the League's looking for them?" Roy changed the subject.

"Yeah." Conner answered walking in. He had been with M'gann in the med bay and heard the arguing.

"Hey, how is she?" Raquel asked.

"She'll be fine. She's just resting." Conner told them.

"Last time the League tried finding Red Tornado, you guys beat them to it. So, beat them to finding Wally and Artemis." Roy said. The Team looked back and forth from each other. Everyone quickly followed Robin to the briefing room where he could use the computers. He quickly did a search to see if there were any spottings of Kid Flash and Artemis.

"Why is it taking so long?" Zatanna asked.

"I have to scan the entire world because of Wally's super speed. He can run over water and if he's trying to get away from someone, he will." Robin told them. They all nodded in agreement.

"Can you scan for more than one thing at once?" Zatanna asked. Robin nodded his head and sent up a heat signature tracker and looked for induction to hospitals.

"I can't think of any other way to track them." Robin admitted as the computer kept looking.

"That's okay." Kaldur reassured the youngest hero.

"It won't finish for an hour, let's all get something to eat." Robin said.

"Now you sound like Wally." Raquel laughed as she and Zatanna led the group back to the kitchen. Conner went to go check on M'gann and Red Arrow went to go shoot for a bit.

"I hope they're okay." Zatanna said randomly.

"Me too." Robin said taking her hand in his.

"What should we eat?" M'gann asked floating in. Everyone smiled as the martian began whipping up some food for them. She didn't have to make nearly as much as she normally did thanks to the absence of Wally. The Team finally settled into a conversation that didn't have anything to do with the missing speedster and archer.

"So you don't like scary movie?" Robin asked M'gann.

"No, they're just so… scary." The martian said.

"I don't know, I love them!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"I could live without them, but I'd watch them." Raquel said.

"I depends what it is about." Robin admitted.

"They don't faze me." Conner added.

"What's a scary movie?" Kaldur asked. The other five teenagers looked at him as if he had invited them to jump off a building with him later.

"You don't know what a scary movie is?" Roy asked finally joining the group.

"No, I have only watched the chick flicks the girls have insisted upon watching every time I come for movie night." Kaldur says.

"That's because you come whenever it's the girls turn to pick." Robin explained.

"I see." Kaldur observed. Just then there was a beeping noise that came from Robin's watch.

"What's that mean?" Zatanna asked.

"That means that the scanning is done." Robin explained as all seven teenagers ran to the computer room. Robin quickly pulled up the results. There was no one who had seen them; there were several heat spikes, and no admittance into a hospital. Robin was looking over the heat signatures, but none of them appeared to be anywhere Wally or Artemis might be. Robin's shoulders slumped down.

"It's okay; we'll find them one way or another." Raquel reassured the Boy Wonder as Zatanna sent a worried look his way.

"Let's all go relax for a little bit and then we'll come back and see if we can figure anything else out." Roy said.

"I'm staying." Robin said.

"No, you're not." Zatanna said and dragged him away.

"Fine." Robin gave in. Once everyone settled into the living room/kitchen area, everyone started doing their own thing. The girls were in the kitchen gossiping while M'gann was making cookies and the boys watched Robin beat Roy at a video game over and over and over again.

"You're totally cheating!" Roy exclaimed.

"I am not." Robin defended himself.

"You sound like Rob and Wally when they play." Conner observed.

"Maybe because Roy and Wally both do not like to lose?" Kaldur observed.

"Very true." Roy agreed with them. Robin let out his signature laugh as he won again.

"I don't like this game." Roy declared. As it got later everyone came together for dinner.

"I say we all turn in for the night and try again tomorrow with new ideas and fresher heads." Kaldur said. The team all agreed as they split up to go to their separate rooms. Roy decided to just sleep on the couch instead of taking a guest room. They all went to bed worried sick about their speedster and blonde archer.

**Thanks again! Comment and critique! Thanks!**

**-Capw8543**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favs.**

Wally woke up to the smell of rabbit being roasted over the fire. When he opened his eyes he found a newly bandaged Artemis cooking some rabbit.

"Morning sleepy head." Artemis laughed.

"How long have you been up?" Wally asked.

"I have no idea." Artemis admitted. Wally chuckled and tried sitting up, but he winced and Artemis quickly pushed him down.

"I'm fine." The red head insisted.

"No, you're not." Artemis said inspecting his back.

"There isn't anything I can do." Wally told her. Artemis quickly grabbed the first aid kit, helped Wally up, and the two hobbled over to the river. Artemis pulled one of the arrowheads she had just finished out of her pocket and began cutting at Wally's uniform.

"Do you mind going shirtless?" Artemis asked.

"As long as you don't get too distracted." Wally teased her. Artemis rolled her eyes and continued cutting. She dropped the extra cloth in the river.

"You are so full of yourself." Artemis told him.

"Why are you dropping the cloth in the river?" Wally asked.

"Hopefully someone will recognize the symbol and send some help." Artemis said. She then cut her pants to make them shorts. Wally couldn't help but stare at her toned legs as she finished.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"See something you like?" Artemis asked as she smirked at the staring speedster.

"Yes… I mean no!" Wally argued with himself.

"Whatever." Artemis said. She took her leftover cloth and dipped it in the river. Then she pressed it to Wally's back.

"Ow." He hissed.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, it's just water." Artemis told him. After she cleaned the wound out she rewrapped his bandages, this time making sure it was wound all of the way around him. She finished facing him. She was straddling him and as soon as she realized the awkward position she pulled away.

"Um, thanks, for bandaging my back." Wally said.

"Thanks for saving my life." Artemis retorted.

"You're welcome." Wally said before getting up with the help of Artemis of course.

"Okay, we need to get out of here and soon." Artemis told him.

"How?" Wally asked her.

"We should follow the river down and hope to get close to a village or a house or something." Artemis said. Wally could tell she was starting to lose hope.

"Alright. Let's grab the first aid kit and whatever rabbits you've killed and start walking up stream." Wally said. Artemis nodded her head as the two began to gather their supplies.

"I say we walk until the sunsets and then we'll camp for the night." Artemis said as they returned to the river and continued walking. Wally nodded his head in agreement.

"So, what else don't I know about you?" Wally asked. At first, Artemis didn't want to tell him, but if they weren't going to make it out here in the middle of nowhere, at least she could tell him.

"I live in Gotham with my mom." Artemis tells him.

"Okay…" Wally says motioning for her to continue.

"My mom used to be Huntress. She was in prison for the majority of my childhood. She's in a wheelchair." Artemis said.

"I'm sorry." Wally said.

"For what? It's not your fault." Artemis snorted.

"Well, it certainly isn't yours. Is it?" Wally asked. Artemis laughed.

"No. My father left her for dead." Artemis growled as she finished.

"Wow, you really don't like your dad." Wally observed.

"That's the understatement of the century." Artemis mumbled.

"But you act so guarded." Wally told her.

"I was so guarded because I didn't want any of you to know. You were all running around with this mole idea and it came from my father of all people. How do you really think the others would've reacted to the news that we fight two of my family members on a regular basis and that one of them is an ex-con?" Artemis asked him.

"You've got a point." Wally told her.

"So enough about me, what about you?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing special really, I have a mom and a dad, but I'm really close to my Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry because he's the Flash. I also spend some time with Jay and Joan Garrick; they're like grandparents to me. Jay was the first Flash." Wally told her. When he looked up he could see Artemis looking anywhere but his direction.

"That must be nice, having so many people who care about you." She said quietly as they continued walking. Wally stopped and Artemis turned back to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"I mean you have tons of people who care about you. I bet the Team knows you're gone. They probably don't care if I'm lost." Artemis said.

"You have tons of people who care about you too." Wally argued.

"Like who? My mom? Ollie? Dinah? The Team? Do you know how hard it is when you're only a kid and your father orders you to kill someone you've never met?" Artemis raised her voice.

"You've killed people?" Wally asked horrified.

"No, I could never do it." Artemis reassured him.

"Okay…" he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"But I'm serious; the Team knows you're gone." Artemis told him.

"They know you're gone too Artemis." Wally said.

"Are you sure? I mean they have Roy right there ready to fill in for me. I'm just the replacement." Artemis fired.

"I deserved that." Wally admitted. The two walked in silence for a while.

"What? No snarky comment? No come back?" Artemis asked anger evident in her voice.

"Listen, I know I've said that before, but I don't feel that way. At least I don't anymore." Wally told her.

"But you did, you hated me." Artemis said her voice now filled with sadness.

"I didn't hate you. I was just upset Roy wasn't part of the Team." Wally tried.

"Sure, whatever you say Wally." Artemis said as she began walking ahead of him. He could've easily caught up, but he decided to give her some space. He stayed a safe distance away, but close enough that if he needed to help her or vice versa, they would be able to. After a ton of walking, the sun finally began to set. Artemis and Wally quickly set up camp and sat down to eat.

"So what's for dinner?" Wally asked jokingly. He already knew the answer.

"Would you rather a burnt stick?" Artemis asked sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"No thanks." Wally said. He graciously accepted the cooked rabbit Artemis had prepared and gulped two down in no time.

"Don't eat too fast Kid Vacuum." Artemis teased him.

"I'll try not to eat the delicious rabbit you have cooked me." Wally said.

"Oh shut up." Artemis said.

"Listen, about earlier…" Wally started.

"You don't have to Wally…" Artemis tried stopping him.

"No, I do. I want to apologize for how I've treated you in the past Artemis. It wasn't fair of me to judge you like I did." Wally told her. He picked up her hands in his and gave them a slight squeeze.

"What if we don't make it out of here?" Artemis asked.

"We're in a forest, not on a deserted island. If it really comes down to it, my injuries will heal and I can run us out of here, but until then we need to stay alive." Wally told her. Their hands were still together and neither had any intention of letting go. Wally unclasped one of their hands so he could collect the extra cloth from Artemis' pant legs that she had cut off from earlier. He then pulled Artemis to him and the two of them lay down next to each other. Artemis put her head on Wally's chest and Wally wrapped his arms around her. The two quickly fell asleep in each other's arms. They both just hoped the Team or the League would find them soon.

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and favs!**

**-Capw8543**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and favs!**

When Artemis woke up she found herself lying on top of Wally. She tried pushing herself up, but his grip on her was strong. Artemis decided to try a second time, but that time it didn't work either. She looked down at his sleeping face and then down at his abs. Wally was pretty hot and she was glad it was him stuck out here with her and not someone else.

"Wally, wake up." Artemis whispered.

"Huh? What?" Wally asked sleepily. Artemis chuckled at how cute his is.

"Get up Baywatch." Artemis said a little more forcefully. This time Wally woke up all of the way with a slight blush on his cheeks when he found what position he and Artemis were in.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." Artemis said as they got up.

"So, what do you want to do?" Wally asked.

"Well, let's eat and then we should keep walking." Artemis told him as she started a fire to cook the rabbit. After they finished eating they quickly packed up their camp and continued their walk upstream.

"It's so hot today!" Wally complained.

"Would you like me to cut your pants?" Artemis asked. Wally shrugged his shoulders, but the archer cut off some of his bottoms anyway.

"Thanks." Wally told her.

"You're welcome." Artemis said as they continued walking. Finally, there was a change in scenery. The two approached where the river flowed from; a nice quiet lake. It was already getting late and the two were hot and tired.

"I say we stop here." Wally told her.

"Fine." Artemis pretending to be upset about stopping.

"Do you have any rabbit left?" Wally asked.

"I have enough for now and breakfast, I say we eat a little now and after that I'll do more hunting." Artemis told him. He nodded his head and after cooking more rabbit, the two ate. Artemis went hunting and got some more rabbit for the two lost teenagers to eat. As the night went on the temperature dropped significantly. Wally was fine thanks to his natural body heat and Artemis was hiding the fact that she was freezing.

"So…" Wally tried striking up a conversation.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Artemis excused herself. She was leaning down over the water when Wally jumped out from behind her. Artemis wasn't prepared for him to do that and so she fell into the freezing lake.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Wally asked as he quickly plucked the wet archer out of the lake. Artemis angrily shoved him away.

"I'm fine." She growled as she stalked to the fire.

"Arty…" Wally whined trying to help her.

"DON'T. CALL. ME THAT. And I'm fine." Artemis growled as she shook the speedster off. She sat down next to the fire and put her hands out to warm them.

"Artemis, I'm sorry." Wally tried one last time.

"Just go to sleep Wally." Artemis said as she glared at him. Her glare was cold and empty; it made Wally shiver just thinking about it. He slid down using the extra cloth as a pillow once again. He felt awkward without her next to him, but he finally fell asleep.

**BREAK**

When Wally woke up, it was morning. He sat up to find Artemis in the same position as last night. The temperature hadn't risen much thanks to the wind and it looked like it was about to rain.

"Artemis, did you sleep last night?" Wally asked as he woke up. Once his eyes were fully open he could see the wide-eyed shivering sleepy girl staring at the ashes of what used to be a fire. Wally was at her side as fast as possible. His back was still torn up and his limp was still there, but it no longer hurt him.

"N-no." Artemis finally answered him. He brought her into his chest and warmed her up. But he was too late; the damage had already been done.

"Artemis, stay with me." Wally said as she began drifting off to sleep.

"So cold, so tired." Artemis mumbled as she started coughing.

"This is all my fault." Wally mumbled as he cradled the blonde archer as close to him as possible.

"No, it's not." Artemis told him. She was very pale and her skin was ice cold.

"We need to get you warmed up." Wally said. He quickly restarted the fire and adjusted Artemis so he could hold her more comfortably. Wally noticed the blonde had fallen asleep in his arms so he laid down next to the fire with Artemis next to him. He continued to try and warms her up. Once her temperature began to rise Wally stopped rubbing her arms. Wally quickly slid out from underneath Artemis and went to get a quickly drink. When he came back there was a blanket over Artemis. Wally knew exactly who had brought the blanket and he was glad someone was watching out for them. Wally quickly made himself some breakfast. He didn't think Artemis was going to wake up for a couple more hours.

As Wally stared down at the blonde archer, he found feelings that were always there coming into the light. He realized that if this girl died here then there would be no returning to the Team for him. He likes Artemis. HE. LIKES. ARTEMIS. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He brushed a few stray hairs out of the beautiful blonde archers face and adjusted her blanket. Using his natural body heat, he began warming her up again. This time he had the help of the fire and the blanket. After a little he leaned down and placed the softest kiss on her forehead.

"Wally?" Artemis called for him an hour later.

"I'm right here." He said scooping her up.

"They aren't coming for us, are they?" she asked.

"It doesn't look that way." Wally admitted. Wally wished he could've told her that they were coming, but he didn't know and he's sure Robin would've located them by now.

"At least you're here with me." Artemis told him.

"Yeah, at least we've got each other." Wally agreed with her. Suddenly a feeling washed over the red head and he was leaning down and kissing the blonde archer. Artemis was so surprised she almost forgot to kiss him back; almost.

"What was that for?" Artemis asked.

"I like you; a lot." Wally told her.

"I like you a lot too." Artemis told him as they shared another kiss.

"Whatever happens, we'll stay together, okay?" Wally asked her. Artemis nodded her head. Wally could tell she was still tired and he knew she was getting weaker.

"Goodnight Wally." Artemis sighed as she drifted off again. Wally held her head in his lap while he cooked and ate two rabbits. He knew tomorrow he would have to force her to eat, but for now she just needed rest. Wally hoped the Team hadn't given up on them and that they were coming, but Wally wasn't sure.

**A/N: Thanks! Comment! Critique!**

**-Capw8543**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the favs! Keep them coming! Haha.**

The Team had been moping around for almost a week now and the League was getting worried. There had been no word from Wally or Artemis in days. The Team has had different babysitters each day. At least two Leaguers were to be in the cave at all times. Today it was Captain Marvel and Red Tornado.

"What do you guys have planned for today?" Captain asked when he flew into the room.

"We're not in the mood Billy." Rob said glumly.

"Sorry." The ten year old adult apologized.

"It's not your fault." M'gann said as she pulled another batch of cookies out of the oven. She had been making them all day every day since Wally and Artemis disappeared.

"M'gann, who's going to eat all of those?" Conner asked.

"Wally will polish them off in no time once him and Artemis come back to the cave." M'gann told them.

"M'gann…" Kaldur said concerned for his friend.

"They aren't gone!" M'gann freaked. Everyone jumped at her sudden outburst. Just then Robin's holocomputer went off.

"No way!" Robin exclaimed happily.

"What?" Zatanna asked.

"Part of a Kid Flash costume was found in a river. That could be a lead!" Robin yelled happily.

"Well, what are you all still here for?" Roy asked from the doorway.

"He's right." Kaldur said.

"I don't think any of you are allowed to go out." Red Tornado said coming in.

"Come on RT, we were the ones who found you, you have to give us a chance to find Artemis and Wally." Rob begged the robot.

"Fine, I'll be in my room if you need me." RT said as he disappeared.

"Let's get to the bio-ship." Kaldur said.

"Captain, would you be able to cover for us?" Raquel asked him.

"Sure, I'll try my very best." Billy told the group as they ran to the bio-ship. Zatanna used a quick spell to put everyone into their costumes. Conner and Kaldur quickly loaded the motorcycles into the back in case they had to ride a bit. When they landed they found the police where the costume was found.

"Is this where the Kid Flash costume was found?" Robin asked.

"Yes." The one officer answered him.

"May we see it?" Kaldur asked politely.

"Sure." Another officer answered handing them the fabric.

"It was cut by a sharp tool, like an arrowhead." Roy told them. He had tagged along.

"That could be Artemis." M'gann said happily.

"What's the plan Aqualad?" Robin asked.

"Robin and Zatanna ride up the left side of the river. Red Arrow and Superboy ride up the left side. Rocket, fly over the left side and Miss Martian fly over the right. I'll fly the bio-ship." Kaldur instructed. Everyone quickly did as they were told and they began their ride up the side of the waterway searching for their friends.

**BREAK**

Meanwhile…

Wally was leaning against a tree with Artemis resting against them. She was feeling better and her temperature had risen, but she was very weak. She was just barely able to get them enough food for today and they decided to stay in this general area for a couple days until they continued moving.

"Do you ever think we'll find a way out of here?" Artemis asked. She had barely eaten anything and refused to drink from the river.

"As soon as the scratches on my back heal and my limp goes away, we are out of here." Wally observed.

"Wally… I know you have speedy healing, but your leg won't heal properly without certain care and then you won't really be able to run with me in your arms." Artemis told him.

"I know." Wally confessed. He kissed the top of Artemis' head. Just then another rabbit hopped into site and Artemis shot it then and there.

"Can you get it?" she asked Wally. He quickly got up and retrieved the dead rabbit. He placed it with the others. They only had four or five and Artemis knew she needed to catch more. As if on cue, one hopped out and was shot on scene. Wally also grabbed that one.

"There, we have enough for lunch and dinner." Wally told her. She nodded her head.

"What do you want to do now?" Artemis asked. Wally walked over to the water and dipped his hands in.

"The water's warm today and the current is weak right now. How about a swim?" he asked.

"I can barely stand and you want to swim?" Artemis asked.

"There's a waterfall up ahead and the river turns into a little lake, do you think you can at least make it up there?" he asked. She nodded her head and with his help, she stood up. Wally put the dead rabbits in the little net bag Artemis had weaved and gathered their stuff. He then took Artemis' hand in his and they slowly walked to the little lake area. Artemis killed two more rabbit's on the way. Once there, Wally reset everything. He then pulled his and Artemis' shoes off and carried her to the water's edge.

"What are you waiting for Baywatch?" Artemis asked. He laughed and the two of them jumped in. They swam over to the waterfall where they could stand. Wally had brought the cloth they had been using.

"Wanna scrub some of the dirt off each other?" he asked her as they entered the waterfall.

"Sure." She told him. She pulled her ponytail out and Wally finally got to see how long her hair really was. She looked beautiful. Slowly they both washed themselves off.

"Want me to get your back?" Wally asked her. She nodded her head and he began scrubbing the dirt off the blond archers back. When he finished she turned back around. She laughed when she saw the leaf pressed against his cheek. She pealed it off slowly realizing how romantic this situation was and for the first time she didn't pull away. In fact, she did the opposite and soon Wally found her lips on his. He kissed her back as she wrapped her legs around his torso and her hands found their way into his hair. He held her around the waist as their kiss deepened. After a second though, Artemis pulled away.

"Sorry." She blushed as she began unwinding herself from around Wally.

"Don't be." Wally told her. This seemed to shock her.

"Okay…" she said hesitantly. Wally laughed and kissed the beautiful blonde archer again.

"Come on, let's go eat some lunch." Wally said. The two of them quickly climbed out of the water. After eating Artemis pulled her hair back up into her signature ponytail and both slid their shoes on. Slowly the day came to an end and the couple quickly curled up against one another.

"I had a lot of fun today Wally." Artemis said.

"Me too." Wally admitted. He kissed Artemis' forehead. The two were asleep in no time.

**BREAK**

The Team had looked all day. They decided to stop looking and rest for the rest of the night once the sunset.

"We're going to find them soon." Robin said.

"I think so too." Zatanna agreed as they all laid around the fire. M'gann and Kaldur stayed their distance from it. Everyone was filled with a new sense of hope, they were all just hoping they weren't too late.

**A/N: Thanks! Comment! Critique! I hope you enjoyed the mix chapter! Will the Team find the speedster and the archer, or will they be too late? Let's hope Wally and Artemis can last.**

**-Capw8543**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favs!**

The Team got up bright and early and continued their ride upstream looking for their two missing friends. Kaldur was about to call for lunch break when he saw someone drinking from the river up ahead.

'Robin, Zatanna, there appears to be someone coming up on your side.' Kaldur told them over the mental link M'gann had established earlier. Robin and Zatanna sped up as excitement filled their heads. The person who was drinking disappeared into the river and came back out holding someone or something.

'It's them!' Zatanna's excited voice rang out through everyone's head.

'Alright, Zatanna, Raquel, Robin, and M'gann go over to the two while I get Conner and Roy.' Kaldur told them.

'Don't need to tell me twice." Robin said.

"Do you hear that?" Artemis asked Wally weakly from the position in his arms. She wasn't looking too good and Wally was worried about her. She was becoming pale. Wally listened and he too heard the sound of motors coming. He stood up, Artemis still in his arms, and watched as Robin and Zatanna came speeding up on motorcycles with Raquel and M'gann flying above them.

"It's the Team." Wally said to Artemis.

"That's good." She said. He noticed her eyes closing.

"Artemis, don't close your eyes on me." Wally said as he pulled her closer to him for warmth. It was chilly again today and her temperature had dropped over night despite being right next to Wally.

"Wally!" Robin yelled happily as he pulled his helmet off. He ran over to his best friend.

"Dude, you don't know how happy I am to see you." Wally told his friend.

"What's wrong with Artemis?" M'gann asked nervously.

"Her temperature is too low, even if we have a blanket and my natural body heat." Wally told them. Just then Roy, Kaldur, and Conner came off the bio-ship. As soon as they did, Cheshire came out of the Shadows.

"Cheshire." Roy said getting in a fighting stance.

"No, stop, she helped us believe it or not." Wally told them.

"Yeah Red, don't get your panties in a twist." Cheshire teased him as she pulled her mask off.

"Don't worry Jade, I've got her." Wally said.

"You better Flash Boy or else." Jade said disappearing into the shadows.

"That was creepy." Zatanna commented.

"I'm used to it." Wally told them as he glanced down at the blonde archer in his arms.

"Okay, let's get these two to the med bay." Raquel said motioning everyone inside. They could all tell there was something different between Wally and Artemis, but no one would say anything.

"Would you like me to hold onto her?" Kaldur asked Wally politely.

"No thanks." Wally said marching onto the bio-ship.

"What was that about?" Roy asked. Robin and Zatanna were hovering over their best friends, but to everyone on the bio-ship it was obvious just from the worried look Wally was sending Artemis that something had happened. Half-way into the ride home Wally dozed off and Roy took Artemis from the speedster.

"Why are you holding her? You didn't even care that she was missing." Zatanna snapped at him.

'Shhh, you're going to wake them up!' M'gann hissed in their minds.

'Answer the question Roy.' Zatanna growled used the mental link.

'She is important to me, okay? Ollie and Dinah would kill me if I was here and I didn't help her.' Roy admitted. Zatanna wasn't too pleased with the response, but she dealt with it. When they landed Wally and Artemis both woke up.

"Where's Artemis?" Wally asked immediately.

"I'm right here Wally, calm down." Artemis told him.

"Just checking." Wally told her. As soon as he got up his leg buckled beneath him, but thankfully Conner was right there to catch him. One of Wally's arms was thrown around Superboy and the other was around Aqualad as the two helped Wally off the ship. Roy carried Artemis off, which surprised the blonde, but she let it go for now. The Team was greet by their very angry mentors, but that all changed when Wally and Artemis came through the door with them.

"We're not going to be feeling the aster after this." Robin said his face dropping slightly.

"Wally!" Flash exclaimed happy to see his nephew.

"Hey Uncle Barry. Ow, ow, ow!" Wally exclaimed as his Uncle squeezed him into a hug.

"Oh, sorry kiddo." Barry apologized as Conner and Kaldur led the red head to the infirmary. Dinah was already there prepping the beds for the two returning teens.

"Well, I'm surprised to see you holding her." Ollie told Roy.

"So was I." Artemis' voice was weak and quiet.

"How are you feeling?" GA asked his protégé.

"Tired and cold." Artemis admitted.

"Yeah, let me get her to the infirmary." Roy said.

"So… what's the punishment this time?" Robin asked the League members in front of them.

"Good work. I believe you're reward is the return of your friends." Batman said a slight smirk on his face. The Team happily took their compliment and headed to the infirmary with GA and RT to check the on the two. When they got there Artemis and Wally were both hooked up to machines.

"They won't fall asleep." Dinah told GA, Flash, and RT.

"Why not?" GA asked concerned.

"Who knows, maybe a bed just needs some readjusting to." BC tried.

"I need to go tell Mary, Rudy, and Iris that Wally is okay. I'll be back in the morning." Flash said before speeding back home.

"I need to tell Artemis' mom that we've found her and that she won't be home for a while." GA told them and he too disappeared.

"Guys, we're just really tired and would appreciate it if we could get some rest." Wally said. They all nodded their heads. Before they left however, the Team watched as Artemis slipped her hand into Wally's. And the two of them fell asleep holding hands.

"I knew they liked each other." Zatanna said as the Team all headed to their own rooms.

"Hey, in the morning, do you guy want to try to surprise them with something nice?" Robin asked.

"Sure, but let's sleep for now." Roy said as he took a guest room. Everyone made their way to their own rooms for a good nights sleep.

**A/N: It's not over yet! Thanks. Comment. Critique.**

**-Capw8543**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the favs and reviews!**

Wally woke up holding hands with his blonde archer.

"Morning." She greeted him weakly. She looked a lot better than she had when they were in the forest.

"Morning." Wally replied back.

"I see everyone is up." Black Canary said as she entered the room.

"Yeah." Wally laughed.

"You two aren't allowed to leave the cave, but if you'd like you can go into the living room." Dinah said.

"Sure." Artemis told her. Wally nodded his head in agreement. BC pulled out two wheelchairs and helped both injured teens into them.

"Would it be okay if we just used one wheelchair?" Wally asked. Dinah didn't argue and she helped Artemis onto Wally's lap. His back was all healed up, but his ankle would probably take another day or two. Artemis would be out for a couple of weeks with a broken ankle. Wally wheeled himself and Artemis down the hall to where the rest of the Team was. Artemis' head was on Wally's shoulder and she wrapped one arm around his neck.

"Hey, how are you two feeling?" Zatanna asked.

"Much better." Came Artemis' reply.

"I made you some cookies." M'gann said taking out about a dozen plates of cookies.

"Finally something other than rabbit." Artemis laughed.

"Thanks M'gann." Wally said as he graciously accepted a plate. Everyone was surprised to find the normal flirtatious Wally not flirting with M'gann.

"So, you two seem cozy." Robin teased.

"Yeah, but I like it that way." Wally said placing a kiss on Artemis' forehead as she nibbled on a cookie.

"Whatever you say Baywatch." Artemis joked.

"I thought we were over the whole name calling thing Arty!" Wally exclaimed.

"I told you not to call me that!" Artemis yelled.

"Okay… Blondie." Wally said to the blonde archer. Artemis crossed her arms across her chest.

"Kaldur, could you please move me to the couch?" Artemis asked the Atlantean.

"Um, sure?" Kaldur said as he lifted Artemis off Wally's lap and onto the couch next to Zatanna.

"Fine, be that way!" Wally said as he wheeled away to get more cookies.

"I will!" Artemis yelled from the couch. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her attention back to the TV. Everyone could see that the two had fallen right back into their normal selves, but the couple knew something else. As the day slowly dragged on the two seemed to distance themselves from each other. Artemis got her own wheelchair and every time one of them entered a room, the other would leave.

"Dude, what's up with you and Artemis?" Robin asked as he and Wally played a video game.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked his best friend.

"I mean you two were inseparable when we found you and now you can't even be in the same room." Rob said.

"So?" Wally questioned.

"So, what happened between then and now?" Dick asked.

"I don't know. We fell back into pattern I guess." Wally said.

"You don't just fall back into pattern after something like that." Dick said pausing their game.

"Well, we did, so what else do you want?" Wally asked as he began wheeling away.

"Nothing Wally." Robin said as he walked beside the injured speedster.

"Wally, Artemis, please report to med bay for a check-up." Canary's voice came over the loud speaker.

"I see you later." Wally said. As he got closer to the med bay Artemis came into view. They both entered.

"Wally, you should be okay to walk soon and Artemis you'll have to wait a bit longer, but you too should make a quick recovery." Canary said. They were quickly cleared to leave the med bay. As they started to leave Artemis grabbed the back of Wally's wheelchair.

"Can I help you?" Wally asked annoyed.

"Can we talk?" Artemis asked.

"Sure, whatever." Wally said as the two of them went into the souvenir room.

"About out in the forest…" Artemis began. She was nervous.

"It's alright. I get it if you just want to forget about all of it. The secrets, the caring for each other, and the kiss. I don't really care." Wally said plain as day.

"Oh. You… just… want… to… forget… about… it…?" Artemis asked a little disappointed.

"If that's what you want…" Wally trailed off angrily. Artemis was just about to just agree to what Wally was saying when she realized something.

"I don't want to forget about everything that happened out there." Artemis said finding her voice.

"You don't?" Wally asked surprised.

"No, I don't. I want to remember that you saved my life and practically kept me alive until the Team found us!" Artemis exclaimed as she moved so she was right next to Wally.

"Me neither." Wally smiled.

"And I certainly don't want to forget our first kiss." Artemis laughed.

"First?" Wally asked.

"Of many I hope." Artemis said as she leaned in and met Wally's warm lips. Just then Zatanna fell through the air vent followed by the rest of the Team.

"Well, it's about time." The magician said standing up.

"Yeah, I mean, even I could feel the tension between the two of you." Robin laughed.

"Shut up!" Wally yelled at his friend playfully.

"I knew you liked Wally! I just knew it!" M'gann exclaimed happily.

"Sorry we intruded my friends." Kaldur apologized as he gently shoved everyone out of the room.

"So does this make us official or something?" Wally asked.

"Only you would say something like that Baywatch." Artemis teased her boyfriend as she started wheeling out of the room.

"Wait! Is that a yes or a no?" Wally yelled after her.

"What do you think?" Artemis asked as she gently pecked him on the cheek and then continued.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Wally asked still rather confused.

"You're an idiot." Artemis laughed at the speedster.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." Wally smiled at his new girlfriend.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Artemis asked herself as she continued to the kitchen.

"You know you like me!" Wally teased.

"Shut up Wally!" Artemis told the redhead.

"Whatever you say Beautiful." Wally told her as they reached the kitchen. Artemis rolled her eyes. This was going to be one interesting relationship.

**THE END**

**A/N: Thanks to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers! Sorry this probably wasn't as long as you would've liked, but I feel like it's the perfect ending to a perfect (haha I wish) story. Thanks again and I hope you'll read the stories I'll be coming out with real soon! There is now a poll on my page. I have been asked to do a Chalant story, but I want all of your opinions.**

**-Capw8543**


End file.
